


un-tit-led; a irumatsu oneshot

by frog_lesbian



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, and i suck at tags XD, and they were ROOMMATES, b-boobie..., blushing miu iruma uwu, kaede sleeps nakie o.o, miu hav big honka badonkas, they do be gay doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: miu has a sweet little dream about her gf kaede uwurated T for miu iruma being miu iruma lmao and also,,, bit of boobie NOT SEXUAL but a little *taste* of boobie for my hungry lesbian irumatsu lovers out therethis is also my first fic so i bet it sucks ass qwq
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	un-tit-led; a irumatsu oneshot

Miu’s eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She had a pretty nice dream the night before, one of her and her girlfriend Kaede doing lovey-dovey couple shit. Miu normally acted like she hated mushy stuff, but it actually made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and made her face flush red. She couldn’t help but break out into a massive grin and think about her dream. She and Kaede were having a date under the tree in that one park they liked to go to. The one with all the flowers that Kaede would pick and put in vases near the door. When she was the only one home, the inventor would kiss each and every petal of the flowers and think about her girlfriend. 

-x-

In the dream the two girls sat under the big chestnut tree, Miu with her head in the pianist's lap. The one laying down was getting fingers stroked through her strawberry blonde hair, humming along to whatever gay ass song Kaede was playing out of her speaker. All Miu could remember was staring into bright purple eyes, belonging to the one she loved the most. She also remembered staring at Kaede’s chest, but that was just normal Miu. 

“Hey Miu?” dream Kaede asked.  
“What’s up, Kaediot?” Miu responded, shifting her head to be in a more comfy position.  
“I love you.”

Miu’s face turned pink, almost as pink as the strawberry milk she drank every day after breakfast. She tried to cover up how happy she was and how much it meant to her.

“Pshhht.” she snorted, rolling her head to the side to try and hide her blushing face. “Ya goin’ soft on me, Bakamatsu?”  
“Maybe.” Kaede said, gently grabbing her girlfriend’s chin and tilting her face towards her. “But if loving you is going soft, I think I like being soft.” 

The inventor snorted and sat up. She didn’t deserve someone this adorable.

“I dunno if yer still gonna be loving me… AFTER THIS!” Miu shouted, tackling the pianist and sending the two cascading down the hill in each other’s arms.   
“Wah! Ackphththhh…” Kaede started before getting a mouthful of sweet, coconut-scented hair. 

Miu was laughing like an idiot as they rolled to a stop, hair still in her girlfriend’s mouth. Both girls took a moment to catch their breath before Miu sat up. She was on top of Kaede, hands on either side of the pianist’s head while their legs were tangled together. Beads of sweat formed on her head from laughing so much and falling down a hill at 100 miles per hour.   
“M-Miu…” Kaede panted, brushing her bangs out of her hair and bringing her hands up to the inventor’s cheeks.   
“Kaede…” was the response, before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a sweet, soft kiss as they lay at the bottom of the hill.

-x-

Miu felt very wet. She opened her eyes and looked down to find that she was back in her apartment with her half-naked girlfriend laying on top of her, drooling a puddle onto Miu’s massive chest. The pianist had somehow managed to get her face lodged in the gap between the inventor’s honka donkas. How did she do that? At least the blonde was wearing a bra. Kaede hated the feeling of clothes while she slept and Miu sometimes had to beg her to at least put some underpants on. Sure, she would absolutely love to see her girlfriend naked, but she was scared she might get a nosebleed if Kaede was walking buck-naked around the apartment every day.

Miu checked the clock. 8 AM, time to wake up the sleeping girl. 

“Hey Bakamatsu.”   
“Mmrphh?” the pianist groaned, lifting her head a bit and shifting her body.  
“How long are ya gonna shove yer face into my tits?” Miu said with a smirk.  
“I dunno.” Kaede said, lifting her head to be level with the inventors and staring into blue eyes. “How long do you want me to?”

Miu choked as her face instantly turned red after that remark. “I- uh- I’m-”  
The pianist grinned as she settled her face back into the gap between the inventors awooga woogas. 

“Mmmmm…” she sighed. “I’m gonna sleep in a little bit longer, ‘kay?”

Miu grinned and kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head, still recovering from that out-of-nowhere flirty attack.

“Fine with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE THIS WAS FLUFFY ENOUGH FOR U STINKY LITTLE LESBIANS NOW GO TAKE A SHOWER oh shit i should prob take one too BUT THATS NOT THE POINT >:(
> 
> hee hee funny booby title
> 
> comments and kudos are so poggers
> 
> also i hope this fic makes u do little happy stims like me when i get a good dose of my favorite lesbians uwu


End file.
